


RIP Mr. Totems

by eClair23



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23
Summary: Philby tries to cheer Willa up after losing Mr. Totems.
Relationships: Isabella "Willa" Angelo/Dell Philby
Kudos: 4





	RIP Mr. Totems

The Keepers were gathered at the Marble Slab, a classic Keeper hangout spot. Willa had been freed from SBS the previous night, and they had gathered to update her on what she’d missed, and hear what had happened to her.

About halfway through her story, Willa gasped. She’d just remembered. Mr. Totems was still in Hollywood Studios, shredded to pieces by the bullets of the Green Army Men. Finn leaned toward her. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked.

She shrugged, embarrassed. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey, every detail is important.” Philby reminded her.

“It’s really stupid. But I left my teddy bear in the Studios.”

Maybeck snorted, but stopped abruptly as Philby glared at him.

Charlene looked at Willa. “Mr. Totems?”

Willa nodded. 

“Oh, Wills, I’m sorry… I know how much you loved that bear.”

Willa smiled ruefully. “Well, he gave his life to protect me, so I guess it wasn’t the worst way for him to go.”

Philby filed this knowledge away for later; it was his fault she’d crossed over in the first place, and clearly she was upset about her teddy bear… what could he do to make it up to her?

~

Later that evening, after dinner, Philby knocked on Willa’s front door, his arm around a giant stuffed bear he’d found at Walmart. Willa’s mother answered the door, and he explained that he’d come to see Willa. Secretly, Mrs. Angelo found his coming to visit adorable, and she admired the way Dell treated her daughter. Not that she’d ever tell Willa–she wanted her daughter to come to the same conclusion on her own. 

“Willa, sweetheart, Dell’s here to see you!” she called upstairs to Willa, who dropped her homework in surprise and came down the stairs.

She eyed the bear under Philby’s arm. “Hey.”

He smiled. “Hey, yourself.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I would have thought that was obvious. I, um, I know it can’t replace Mr. Totems, but I thought you might like a new bear, since it’s my fault you crossed over and lost him in the first place,” he said apologetically, offering her the bear.

She smiled softly, taking the bear from him and giving it a squeeze before setting it on the steps behind her. “I love him. Thank you.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Philby, surprising him (in a good way). His heart soared. He extricated his arms from her grip and hugged her back, his chin resting perfectly on top of her head.

“You didn’t have to do that for me. It’s not your fault I got crossed over, Dell.”

He disagreed, but he didn’t want to argue with her when hugging her felt so nice. So he simply said, “thanks,” before pulling back and heading out the door with a wave.


End file.
